halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Simon Peter Hughes/Archive 01
Welcome Hi, welcome to Halloween Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Children's Halloween songs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CocoaZen (Talk) 2010-10-03T10:25:13 Hi I'm JasonL!JasonL (talk) 22:42, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Song Lyrics Love the song lyrics! -- CocoaZen 03:08, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Excellent work You've done a really great job with the cross-linking of the hypertext and the synopses of the Dracula and Frankenstein's monster stories!!! -- CocoaZen 04:26, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Let me know if you'd like to be an admin on this site. -- CocoaZen 05:20, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::POOF! You're an admin. (I wouldn't normally change user rights this quickly, but having worked with you on other Wikia, I know that you're an experienced, long-term contributor.) ::Feel free to adjust the new look. I just did some quick changes to the settings for the new skin, but I'm sure they could be improved. I didn't have time yet to test it out on different computers. -- CocoaZen 12:19, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Attribution (Plagiarism, Copyright, Credit and Fairness) Such fun topics... how I wish they'd quit coming up so frequently! First, for ethical reasons I strongly believe in giving people credit for their work and letting the person who did the work to be the one who profits from the effort or to give it away as that person sees fit. My recommendations are: * For copying where permission wasn't given, we'll delete and warn. * For copying where permission was given to use with attribution as I believe the Wikipedia and Wikia Creative Commons licenses require, we'll add attribution and educate people where we can. Screen shots from movies are tricky. I used to delete them unless permission was explicitly given, which I don't think it ever was. However, some people claim it's "fair use" in that it's limited use for "educational" or "review" purposes -- similar to a quote from a book. I'd find that easier to accept, if the attribution was clearly stated -- with the name, date and studio for the film. But I was told by others who claim to have looked into it that it was ok. What do you think? I guess I'd like to include a link/reference to the movie's official site. More than just a couple of shots (or excerpts) should probably be deleted. Seven images on an article of about 8,000 letters seems a bit high to me. Also, on a practical level, I think a wiki that adds no original content -- just copies from other wiki -- probably won't be worth visiting. Might as well go to the original. So, thank you for the help! Does this sound about right to you? I don't mind being flexible about how we handle the borderline stuff, but copying without credit is plagiarism. It's not ethical, legal, doesn't meet the Terms of Use and doesn't provide value. -- CocoaZen 03:22, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Excellent that we're aligned on this! And how cool to actually be on at the "same time" for once! But now it's time for my day to end, and I'm guessing for yours to begin. Have a great day! -- CocoaZen 04:50, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Your from England? That's cool. Do you like GhostBusters? Somebody should write a page on that."Who Ya Gonna Call?"(GhostBusters!)1Thriller1 21:39, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I saw the GhostBusters page. Thats awesome. :) 1Thriller1 19:25, October 31, 2010 (UTC) It's been fun! It was good working with you on this wiki! After a few more edits, I'll probably be "away" until about next October. However, I hope I'll "see" you around on other wiki. Wishing you a wonderful year! -- CocoaZen 02:59, November 1, 2010 (UTC) More fun! Yes, I think we're set for a fun round of development this year. I haven't asked for help with tailoring the achievement badges yet. I need to go find where to make the request. I'll try now. -- CocoaZen 15:48, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Cars Hello, I was wondering if you have any knowledge on cars. If you do you are welcome to join us at Autopedia. --[[User:Rayous|'Rayous']] Talk 12:07, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, thanks. I see that we live in the same country. You're the first user I've met who actually lives in Taiwan. --[[User:Rayous|'Rayous']] Talk 12:23, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Yes, the spotlight is great! Our page views jumped to over 1,000 yesterday. Hope some of the visitors decide to contribute a bit to the things they enjoy and know about Halloween. Do you think it makes sense to turn on the chat temporarily? Nice to be on for an overlapping time! (Although I need to go soon.) -- CocoaZen 16:18, October 22, 2011 (UTC) No, nothing special to say now. Get a good night's sleep! -- CocoaZen 16:27, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations on the Devoted badge! -- CocoaZen 06:40, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, I think we've about made the Halloween 2011 project goals. So, now we can just go above and beyond. :-) At least two IP edits were duplicates where the system logged editors out. But, with the spotlight and the helpers we're getting now, I think we'll get a this wiki into shape that will give us a great platform for future years too! -- CocoaZen 07:06, October 23, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! So glad you liked them! :) LexiLexi 18:06, October 24, 2011 (UTC) 2011 Project Simon - As always, it's been a pleasure working with you on a project! We more than met all our goals and about doubled the size of the wiki. I'll check in periodically over the year and add anything I come across, but probably won't do much until next year's project. I hope you had a happy holiday! I agree about the blog article, but at least this year we were mentioned, and the spotlight sure helped. I've also become aware of some gaps in the Lifestyle Hub, and since Halloween is listed in the Lifestyle category, it may be affected by that. So, I'll see what I can do about that in preparation for next year. In the meantime, we'll have some fun with some other wiki! -- CocoaZen 03:00, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Active Admin Are you the only active admin on here?- [[User:Dr. Sonya|'Sonya says,']] [[User Talk:Dr. Sonya|'stay fabulous!!!']] 03:02, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Ok I will start working on it. Firestar25 14:52, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Been Awhile Its been awhile since I have talked to you, hows editing going for you? Firestar25 01:33, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you. I also wanted to ask you do you like my goosebumps pages and my decoration pages? Firestar25 13:33, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay I'll try.JasonL (talk) 01:59, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I will I will but I really am doing it in my own words I didn't mean to copy.JasonL (talk) 01:02, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Question Hey Simon, I was wondering if maby crocodiles or alligators had connections with Halloween. So I just wanted to ask if I could create pages for them. Please respond. Thanks Firestar25 20:44, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Follow-up on Commercial Sites and Question about Coordinating Wikia Halloween Activities The policy on the Home Wikia that I mentioned is at Home Wiki:Links to commercial sites. Also, see my talk page about potentially using this wiki to coordinate Halloween activities this year. What do you think? I like the idea. Please feel free to respond. I left my initial response on the staff person's talk page, but haven't heard anything more. -- CocoaZen 12:28, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :Hi! On at the same time! Unfortunately, I can't stay on. It's time for me to work now. The staff member may have been discouraged by not seeing much active administration at the time he asked in August? It might help if you also let him know you'd be interested in helping to coordinate. I'll start checking this wiki more often during our "busy season" now. -- CocoaZen 12:53, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello Again Hi Simon. Listen I know I have not veen here long, and I have created some pages that don't fit in like The tazmanan devil. But besides that is it possible you could make me an admin? Please respond and if you say no I will understand. Thanks Firestar25 (talk) 00:11, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey simon, I just decorated my house for Halloween with my nieghbor last night! It was a blast! Firestar25 (talk) 14:18, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Simon what do you think of the new Twitches page? I followed your advice and write them in my own words.JasonL (talk) 02:11, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry. I guess I was not thinking Firestar25 (talk) 17:45, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that I was tying to helpJasonL (talk) 14:31, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Look I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to copy I was just trying to help and I was writing some of the articles in my own words don't take it the wrong way but I didn't mean for it to happen. So let me look for an article again please? I write better this time.JasonL (talk) 04:58, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey, I was just wondering are you going to create the rest of the simpsons pages or do you want me to do it? Please respond Firestar25 (talk) 00:12, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the warm welcome. :) I really appreciate it! ---Tsu'tey♫ (talk) 20:10, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Invitation Hey. Look I was wondering, I am planning on starting a new wiki soon it will be for Spirit Halloween. I was wondering if you would like to join and help me and be an admin at my wiki? Please respond! Thanks Firestar25 (talk) 01:14, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Good Job Nice job man! You finished the Simpsons pages before the first week of October! Nice job, are you going to make the other cartoon pages? Firestar25 (talk) 14:57, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Ok If I Have Time I will create pages like that if I have time. I'm glad that the simpsons pages are done, but like I said I might be busy with decoration and movie pages but besides that i'm free to do that Firestar25 (talk) 15:41, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Quick Check In So, its October and there are going to be a lot of newcomers. Anything I can do to help? And also i'm going to ask you once more, are you sure crocodiles and alligators don't have connections because there are decorations and costumes for it? Please respond. Thanks Firestar25 (talk) 03:17, October 7, 2012 (UTC) One More Thing I also have to ask is there going to be a Halloween 2012 or 2013 project? Firestar25 (talk) 03:24, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Whats up Hey Simon hows it going? I will try top expand the Freddy pages when I am finished with the costume pages okay? Firestar25 (talk) 01:54, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay Thanks dude, and we should work together on the 2013 project and expanding articles. My offer. Deal? Please respond Firestar25 (talk) 02:08, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay man, I will continue making costume pages. Oh and on Halloween we totally need to chat dude. Repsond if you can Firestar25 (talk) 02:25, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hello! Michelle ChuaFire Tornado No,but that is so cool. Shirou Atsuya (talk) 13:26, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi Simon, thanks for the welcome :) Popping by to say hello... and i simply LOVE this forum!Donnette (talk) 12:21, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi Simon, I thought the categories I added to Phantom would be useful for my intended pages on Rocky Horror Picture Show, which always proves very popular. Not quite sure where the appropriate forum would be to post this? I simply LOVED the page on the Hallwoeen Songs, thanks for sharing :) Warm regards Donnete This Wiki is entering! how was your Halloween?JasonL (talk) 16:06, November 4, 2012 (UTC) A little bit of vandall protection Hello, I am just leaving you a message to let you know that you should try to "Protect" the main page to administrators and crats only. The main page is one of the most popular pages and over time will probably be vandalized the most. Sincerely, [[User:TheDoctorman|'The Doctor']] [[User talk:TheDoctorman|'Talk']] 20:39, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Question Hello, have a question. I want to create a page for a cemetery but should I call it cemetery or graveyard? Please respond Firestar25 (talk) 00:56, October 25, 2012 (UTC) That would be great Yes, I would like it if you did that on my graveyard or cemetery page, whatever I call it. Thanks Firestar25 (talk) 03:12, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Message Sent back I just wrote it in my own words just like you wanted.--JasonL (talk) 16:56, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Halloween Happy Halloween! Firestar25 (talk) 12:17, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Simon i really sorry for that category i thought it was needed but hello i'm Cod5. Now that you mention it... Oh yes, since you brought it up, I certainly know the difference between spelling and grammatical errors. There was more than one (minor) alteration needed (I believe the other alteration was a punctuation error but since I've cleaned up pages on ~36 wikias since I made that edit I'm a little foggy about it now) and I've insulted a surprising number of people over my ~6 years of wiki work over naming my edits "spelling fixes"; a lot of people apparently find think I think I'm better than them or something, I'm not really sure. So my best way around it has been to instead refer to them as "grammatical fixes". I've yet to receive any flak for that (I've even received flak for calling it "cleaning up page" before). Simply trying to be as neutral about it as possible, especially since clean ups are my primary action on wikias across the board; that's a lot of people I could be potentially insulting. — Somarinoa (talk) 16:12, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :Oh yes, I was pleasantly surprised to see that link to ASW down there! Not only am I an admin (and bureaucrat, as well!), but I'm the guy who dedicated years as its only contributor until all the work I put into it paid off and a community blossomed. I definitely have to say, I'm quite proud of that one. =D — Somarinoa (talk) 16:46, November 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm back Hey, sorry I've been gone. I've been very busy lately. Firestar25 (talk) 15:03, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Reply Maby not sure yet. Firestar25 (talk) 17:42, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hey Simon, I know you disagreed with my page for the haunted episode but is it possible that I could create a page for just the series? Please respond! Thanks Firestar25 (talk) 01:59, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Well okay, but as you might know I have created a page for the Goosebumps (TV series) so could you just delete the welcome to dead house tv episode for me? Also should I just have a page for the book series or make articles for all the books? Please respond Firestar25 (talk) 19:15, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanksgiving Happy Thanksgiving! Enjoy your feast! Firestar25 (talk) 15:21, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Anytime, oh and I am going to spend most of my time fixing article stubs on this wiki Firestar25 (talk) 15:44, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Reply I am very sorry, I know I have said that a million times already but this time I really mean it. So I am going to do my best at putting the articles I made in my own words. Firestar25 (talk) 00:43, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Man Thank you so much! Again I am sorry for all the copy history. Thanks again! Firestar25 (talk) 15:23, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Reply A happy new year to you to!!!!!!!! I am glad to edit at this wiki, i've been here since August of 2012 and I plan to stay for 2013. So again, have a great new year! Same to you! Hope you'll keep editing and living up your spirit! Best wishes to 2013!JasonL (talk) 14:44, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Question Would you consider zombie Geonosions from star wars Halloween related? Firestar25 (talk) 02:02, January 8, 2013 (UTC) The sockpuppet of Crazy Diddy Kong was Sonic & Gobo Fraggle 3. He didn't create me, I've created it by myself and he's blocked for harrasing another user, vandalism and much more. That's why he's banned. Also, do not remove images for the eyes, it can lead you to ban so please be careful about the policies and others by wikia please.MuppeTickeler (talk) 23:08, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :That's nonsense. I am not going to get globally banned by Wikia for removing images that have nothing to do with Halloween from pages. But I will advise you not to add any more irrelevant pictures.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 03:06, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Question Do you know what happened to JasonL and Crazy diddy kong? Firestar25 (talk) 00:09, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for your personal welcome. I've actually been an occasional viewer for this wiki for quite some time. Last night I finally decided to make an edit. But to be honest,i don't know if I will be a regular contributer here. It will probably just be occasional when I make an edit. By the way, now that I'm here, I have a question. In the Psych ''section of the Episodes of shows that relate to Halloween that I added last night, I'm not so sure if all those episodes can really be considered Halloween themed episodes. The episodes, ''Scary Sherry: Bianca's Toast, and In Plain Fright definately can, because they' took place over Halloween. The other episodes are just Halloween related episodes. Shawn (and Gus) of the Dead is about a mummy in a museum that is thought to be coming to life, Ghosts is obviously about a ghost, Let's Get Hairy is about a man who is conviced he is a werewolf, and in This Episode Sucks, the main character is convinced the murderer is a vampire. The only I'm questioning if it really belongs on that page, is Tuesday the 17th. Technically, the episode isn't anything Halloween related, but I just put it on the page because the episode is a parody to the movie, Friday the 13th. So let me know if that would count. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 15:48, January 27, 2013 (UTC) : Well here's the thing aboit Psych. The show can be very scary at pretty much any episode. It's a detective show, and pretty much 95% of the episodes have a murder in it, and the plot of the episode involves the main character, Shawn, trying to solve the case, and find out who the murderer is. Therefore, pretty much every episode can have a lot of action, and be very scary, espesically at times where the murderer can be holding a gun to Shawn, or his friends' heads. True, only those episodes involve gosts and mummies, but most episodes can be very scary for other reasons. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 12:20, January 28, 2013 (UTC) : Actually, now that I think about it, if NCIS also deals with murders a lot, but still has pages on the wiki. So I think the episodes I mentioned should be on the page, except for Tuesday the 17th. Now that I think about it, its pretty similar to most episodes, where there is a murder, and Shawn, using his fake psychic powers, figures out who the murderer is. It is a parody to Friday the 13th, but is really not much more Halloween related than most other episodes. Anyways, Psych likes to do parodies of famous movies all the times, so I'll delete that episode from the page. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 01:49, January 29, 2013 (UTC) I will return soon Hey, this is an awsome wiki, and thanks for all of your help. I am finding many other cool wikis, but I will definetly return in August. So I will talk to you in August. Firestar25 01:02, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Just a Question: I'm the founder of the 1986 Pound Puppies Wikia. On the Pound Puppies Ghosthounders article, you said that the article has creative content from my wikia. Is that a bad thing? If it is, then I'm sorry.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:51, March 19, 2013 (UTC))